lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel's Unroyal Day
Jewel's Unroyal Day is the fifth episode of Lalaloopsy. Synopsis Jewel tries her best to keep herself clean and spotless when Antonette comes over for a tea party. Meanwhile Spot, April and Peanut has a mud party. Characters * Jewel Sparkles - Selia Sangra * Trinket Sparkles - Marcella Lafreniere * Antonette De Pastry (debut) - Anna Quick * Spot Splatter Splash - Tate McRae * April Sunsplash - Laura Gervais * Peanut Big Top - Malia Ashley Kerr Transcript (Theme song) (Title) (Zooms to Jewels house then cuts inside) Jewel: I can't wait for Antonette to come over for the tea party. Okay trinket that table needs to be over to my left. Trinket: Here? Jewel: Yes and meanwhile cat and kitten can you guys make the tea and biscuts? (Cat and Kitten nods their heads) (Phone ringing) Jewel: (anwsers) Hello? Antonette: Hallo Jewel. Jewel: (sharp gasp) Antonette it's really you? Hi there what did you call me for? Antonette: I'm just letting you know that i'm getting ready for the tea party at your place. Jewel: That's great. Antonette: Well I'll see you when i come over dovizhdane bye. (Jewel hangs up) Jewel: I love her so much. (Meanwhile at Spot's house) Spot: Wow look at all that mud outside April. April: There's lots since it rained a lot yesterday. Spot: How about we jump in them. April: Great idea. (Back with Jewel) Jewel: Alright Trinket we need to tidy up the house so Antonette doesn't trip over anything. Trinket: But what are we going to clean up? Jewel: We're going to dust, sweep, vacuum and wash the windows. Trinket: Okay. (T￼hey clean up the house) Jewel: We're done, car and kitten how's the biscuits and tea going? Cat: (meows) Jewel: They're done? Yes. ￼(Back at spot's house) Spot: Hi Peanut wanna join us in our mud party? Peanut: That will be spectacular! (They roll and jump in the mud) April: Hey guys let get a slide to slide down into the mud. Spot: Great idea April. (At Jewel's house) Jewel: So the biscuits need to go in the middle and the tea cups needs to go in front of the chairs and the sugar needs to go on the side. (Knock on the door) (Jewel opens the door) Spot: Hi Jewel wanna come to our mud party? Trinket: Mud party? Jewel: Sorry spot but i got an important visitor coming to my house for a tea party and i half to stay clean. Spot: Okay i ￼understand. Trinket: Oooh can i go please please please? Jewel: Remember Trinket we need to stay neat and clean so no you can't go and if you do go that means you half to take another bath and that will be the time Antonette be's here. Trinket: (sad voice) Aww. (Spot leaves) (Scene cuts to Antonette's palace) Antonette: Come along my lovely cockatoo we are about to Jewel's house for her tea party. Cockatoo: (Squawks) Antonette: Let's go. (Back at Jewel's house) Trinket: She's not looking. (Trinket leaves the house) Jewel: Okay Trinket let's do our royal greeting and bowing. Jewel: Trinket? (Dramatic sound effect) Jewel: She must have went to Spot's house. (Jewel leaves the house) (At Spot's house) (They giggle) (Trinket slides down the slide) Spot: Great trick Trinket. (Jewel arrives and accidentally slips down in the mud) Peanut: Jewel are you okay? Jewel: Yes and Trinket i'm very disappointed at you for leaving the house without permission and i told you that you can't come here because we're having a very important person coming to our house. Trinket: Sorry. Jewel: And now i'm muddy and i don't have any time to take a bath. (Scene cuts to Antonette)￼ Antonette: Ooh lala look at all of this mud, i ￼better avoid these mud puddles because i don't want to get my beautiful dress muddy. (Back at the mud party) Jewel: Come on Trinket back to the house before (gasps). Antonette: Jewel Sparkles? Is that you? (Jewel shakes the mud off of her) (Antonette ￼uses her hand fan to block herself from the mud) Antonette: I beg your pardon Jewel but why would want to play in the mud? Jewel: (speaks nervously) Because i accidentally got muddy. Antonette: Ooh lala Jewel and what are we going to do about the tea party? Jewel: We can still have the tea party. Antonette: While your muddy? Jewel: Yep. Antonette: Enspeñya Alright then. (Back at Jewel's house) (They eat biscuits and drink tea) Jewel: Best tea party ever. (Scene cuts to screen rising up to the sky) Jewel: (voice only) The end. (Credits) Locations * Jewel's house * Antonette's palace * Spot's house Trivia * This is the very first appearance of Antonette. * Trinket wanted to go to the mud party but Jewel wants her to be neat and clean.